Having Faith
by G0THIC G0DD3S5
Summary: Edward Cullen is an athiest, Bella Swan is his guardian angel. She wants to find love, but is sent to earth to help Edward find his faith.
1. Chapter 1

**Having Faith **

Title: Having Faith 

**  
**

**Rating: M **

**Characters: **Edward Masen. Isabella Swan. Alice Masen. Emmett Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale. Carlisle Cullen. Esme Cullen. Elizabeth Masen. Edward Masen, sr. Bria Keeth. Mike Newton. Sasha Adams. John Tipsy. Jordan Gregg. Margaret Lu. Sabrina Gregg. K. C. Jack. Jacob Black. Billy Black. Henry Ti.

**Warnings: **Sex, Drug, violence, rape, alcohol, abuse and adult themes.OOC. AU

**Summary: **Do you believe in God? Well, Edward Masen doesn't. He's atheist. Do you believe in angels? Well, Isabella Swan, Bella for short in an angel who wants to be in love. But her human (Edward) is in need of her. Bella must make Edward believe in God, and she must not fall in love with him. ExB. New characters. First story- r&r

**A/N: sort prologue no flames , au- and Bella is innocent- have you seen enchanted?- like that…..xD Review **

Prologue- My human – 

I sat there staring at him, my human. Why, why, why did I get the one man who has no chance in believing in God? Was it so hard to believe? I wouldn't mind as much, I don't think, if he at least had a religion but of course he doesn't.

My human was not that bad looking, actually he was indeed, very handsome. He had bronze hair, which was kept untidy and boyish looking; green eyes, that were almost mossy, they were so dark and mysterious. His frame of his body was what he used to his advantage- I'm guessing- because every night he would have a new woman in his house. But I don't go in his house; I don't know what they are doing. Probably nothing bad.

His name was Edward Masen. He was twenty-three and just out of college. He was a major in English literature and a very popular author of the book called_, " why God is not real." _When he was writing it, I would whisper in his ear while he walked down the streets of New York, begging him to stop and reconsider. Of course he never heard me. But it had been at least a try.

I have not always been with Edward, as a child he was protected by another angel named D' Markus. And then I came. But when I leave for something…such as when I am out looking for Love, or talking to my Lord, Mina Sal watches him.

I was bought back to the present when Edward stood up, and started walking off the bus. I flew threw the people and followed Edward. H e got off at the bus stop and entered a star bucks.

I drifted threw the walls, and saw the vermin, dust, and mold there, plus the rotting wood. When I appeared on the other side, I saw a young woman walk up towards Edward.

"Hello, Sasha." Edward said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Hey. Babe," she responded wiggling her eyebrows.

I almost gagged; so I turned around- I did not want to see this.

I went to the children books, of course. I was three when I died, so I felt more at home in this section than adult romances.

I might have been sixteen when I died but I had been given the growth potion so I was now twenty. I had brown hair and all my attire was white. All dresses.

When I was given the potion that was when I first started hearing about sex.

I knew about sex, okay that was a lie- I don't know what it is, but I hear about it a lot. And Edward sure does talk to people about it. Edward once said that if God was real he could have sex with his guardian angel. That's me. He smiled and laughed, so it must be good whatever it is.

I had heard that it was in a lot of romances, if not every one and that made me even more curious to read, but I couldn't. After all, I am just an angel.

I saw a book that looked interesting, and longed to read it, but my fingers went right threw it when I tried to pick it up.

I sighed, just great, I mean I couldn't, can't do anything at all. And half the time I am away from my human.

Just then, I was felt a wave of blackness hit me, and I heard the Lord's voice.


	2. the angel

**Having Faith **

Title: Having Faith 

**  
**

**Rating: M **

**Characters: **Edward Masen. Isabella Swan. Alice Masen. Emmett Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale. Carlisle Cullen. Esme Cullen. Elizabeth Masen. Edward Masen, sr. Bria Keeth. Mike Newton. Sasha Adams. John Tipsy. Jordan Gregg. Margaret Lu. Sabrina Gregg. K. C. Jack. Jacob Black. Billy Black. Henry Ti.

**Warnings: **Sex, Drug, violence, rape, alcohol, abuse and adult themes.OOC. AU

**Summary: **Do you believe in God? Well, Edward Masen doesn't. He's atheist. Do you believe in angels? Well, Isabella Swan, Bella for short in an angel who wants to be in love. But her human (Edward) is in need of her. Bella must make Edward believe in God, and she must not fall in love with him. ExB. New characters. First story- r&r

**A/N: I have a real hard time writing this so if you like let me know- review people.. Um yeah I'm grounded for real bad grades- I failed gym! But got A's in everything else. And no I am not fat. I just have a real banged up body from karate and other stuff. So anyway may not update for a long time….i mean a long time, but if you don't review I'll know you hate it and I'll delete it, but if you review and like it- I'll find a loop hole. **

Chapter One – The angel 

I got home, unlocked my door, and ran to my bedroom. Like a baby. Urgh. Why was I acting like this? Because I felt strange, slightly nervous. I can't explain it- and I don't think anything could.

Except my mother who was sure that it had to do with something 'god' gave us.

I have never heard anything as stupid as that. I mean, there is no god. There never was and there never will be a god . . .

I don't understand how anyone can ever believe in that idiot, and I was stupid enough to believe him. If there was a god he would be helping me, giving a something.

He would--

I stopped as I heard a loud bang. I was the only one in the house, and it sounded as if it had come form the guest bedroom.

I slowly got up and grabbed my gun from under my bed, lifting the mattress to receive it.

I was as quite as I could as I could be, I slowly made my way out of my bedroom and down the carpeted walls.

I heard crying, or at least that's what it sounded like. . .

I threw open the guest bedroom door and pointed my gun.

There on my bed was an angel.

Well, not really but she looked like one; her hair, was wavy, soft looking, shiny, and appeared smooth as it fell lightly down her back so that it stopped at her mid back. Her eyes were deep brown, like a doe's so sweet and alluring. Her skin was pale, and soft, delicate looking.

She was frail looking and looked about twenty, but she was small and slender. Her face had something or pure innocence on it, almost as if she was still a kid, and was in her own world, oblivious to everything.

Her attire was strange, and once again, alluring. For she wore a white gown that hugged her slender, yet sexy figure. It was, or at least it looked like it was made from silk. It was cut low, so that a small amount of cleavage could be seen and the sleeves were loose and big, with slits in them that fell open, as if she was a princess.

She was gorgeous, I had only heard of 'angels' looking this way.

I snapped back to realization when I remembered that her on my bed was a woman. She was frightened and scared her eyes searched mine, and I found it hard to breathe.

I remembered- I can't believe I forgot this- that I was holding a gun, nonetheless facing her, directly pointing at her. The 'angelic' one.

I lowered the gun and put it on the floor, and slowly stood up, with my hands in the air, as if I was criminal.

"I-I'm Edward. Edward Masen, I won't hurt you." I said softly.

She turned head slowly, and brushed her last tear off her face and then, returned her gaze toward me. " I know."

I wasn't sure, which one she knew, if not both. I was about to ask her when she said. " I know your name."

I stood still, then, slightly worried that she was a stalker, but that thought slipped my mind, relishing the sound of her voice.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan." She said, and stood up, and then fell to the ground, I ran to her and looked at her with sheer terror for her leg was bleeding, and at one point her bone was seen.

"What happened?" I asked, picking her up.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and flailed.

"Shh, calm down." I said as I carried her to my room, and put her on my bed.

I brushed the hair out of her eyes and whispered, " I need to look at you leg now, and I'm not going to hurt you." She looked frantic, her eyes flashing with hundreds of different emotions.

But finally her eyes calmed down, and she looked in my eyes and nodded.

I lifted her dress up, to reveal her leg it was broken all the way up to her knee.

" What happened to you Isabella?"

"I fell." She said, innocently and looked at me, and then her leg. She gasped, and then fainted.

I ran to my phone and called 9-1-1.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" asked a voice.

"My. . . " what should I say? Friend? Girl friend? Sister? " Wife is unconscious with a serious broken leg. "

They asked where I was and of course I answered every question I had to.

I don't know why I had said my wife, but it felt right.

**End chapter- please review- sorry so short- will get longer!**


End file.
